percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Greek God High: Chapter 14
Meanwhile at Thebes High... The PA blared over the speakers, "There appears to be a fire in the alchemy lab. Please quietly walk to your class's designated fire exit in a quick and orderly fashion..." while the pandemonium reigned in the school, with kids screaming everywhere. "My iPhone 5! SIRI! Where are you!?" "I, Osiris, solemnly leave my XBOX 360, my PS3, and my Surface to my brother Set..." Everything was in chaos, and the smartest kid, Thoth, went with the most logical step, which was to- "Mister Narrator? Hello?" Thoth? What do you want? Don't you know? Breaking the fourth wall is only legal in certain TV Shows. "Oh yeah, Congress revoked that law on the basis that it was too stupid. Can I ask a favor?" What could you possibly want? "Can you put in a part where I gallantly charge through the fire to save a hot girl and have her be my girlfriend-" What?! No! I'm not the kind of person who just randomly adds in a part just because I got a character telling me to do so! "Aww..." Now shoo. Umm... so anyways, after hearing the screams of a girl past a wall of fire, Thoth (ever the smart one...) "I heard that!" I sighed. Jumped through it and falling onto... an unconscious Nefertiti. Who is, as you probably don't know, a very pretty ninth grader that's TOTALLY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE! GET A GRIP AND GET HER OUT OF HERE YOU MORON THE SCHOOL IS BURNING! "Okay, okay, okay! Jeez..." And Thoth ran as fast as he can out of the building, carrying the unconscious Nefertiti. Meanwhile, on the outside, everyone saw the Alexandria Wing explode. Burning books, desktop CPU shrapnel, and intact Nokia phones were flung into the air, and all of the nerds shed at least one tear. Principal Ra and Vice Principal Apophis were the last to shuffle out of the building. "Wanna weasel cookie." Ra mumbled. "All right, move you bumbling half-wit! I want my pay raise!" Apophis yelled, as he shoved the old Ra out of the school building. Ra turned around to see the charred and ruined school, and a lucid expression unlike his usual self grew on his face. "Apophis? Get me my podium!" Apophis indifferently pressed a button that summoned a podium in front of Ra. "Students! Robotic teachers! We gather here today to bask in another tragedy..." "As though we didn't have any this year..." Sekhmet growled. "... so school will have to be-" and Ra was interrupted with many excited yells of "Canceled!?" which he responded with a resounding no and with the other part of his boring lecture. "No! Education shall continue as long as I am principal! But we will have to switch facilities I order for this to be possible. So we will transfer to another school for sometime. I know Apophis's sister-" there was a lot of groaning following this, "-runs her own school as principal. And thus, we shall move into her school for two weeks, while we rebuild and renovate our own school building. You are all dismissed." Ra stepped down from the podium as more muttered protests followed. "Here we go again..." "Why can't people just BE smarter?" "Two weeks!? I can't keep waking up at 6 AM for two weeks!" "Well," Hathor said to Nut, "I hope they make boys better there." "They make them perfectly okay here too," whispered Nut, and she stole a glance at Geb, who was talking with two other people. "Aaugh! Here we go again!" Osiris cried. "Oh shut up you big wimp," Seth replied with a knock on Osiris's shoulder, "We all knew this was gonna happen SOMETIME." "Well," Geb replied to Seth, "You still have to admit it's a pain in the (donkey) to keep switching to their school. Do you have any idea what that girl Aphrodite does to people who cross her? Or that weird kid Iapetus? Do you KNOW how many piercings that guy has!?" "Yeah they're a weird bunch, that's for sure, but some of them are decent people. We do know some of them from Terra Elementary. Along with that one other kid, Sid." "Sid? You mean that kid that would meditate all the time under the giant oak tree we planted there?" "Yeah. *sigh* I wonder where he went?" "He transferred to China or India I think." "Oh well. So, up for another two weeks with the freaks?" The next day at Hellenes High... Poseidon was talking to Zeus just as they arrived in the school building. "You remember what Hephaestus told us once?" "What?" "He said that when he plays sports his reflexes are slow-" "Oh yeah! And when he plays Fruit Ninja they're super fast? Yeah I remember. I tried it myself." "So?" "He was right. My record for Arcade's nine hundred and ninety six. How about yours Mr. Narrator?" How did you-?! I only have nine hundred and eighty six! Oh wait, you had berry blasts on didn't you? "Yeah, so?" Oh, I don't use those. I play legit. (Oh yeah mention in the talk if you beat my record! It's harder than it seems!) As they walked into the main hall, Oracle ran up to them. "Guys guys guys!" she yelled. "Rachel?" Poseidon said. "What are you doing here? The last time I remember you've left your closet was in grade school!" "I was looking on the school security cameras and I saw-" Then another teenager interrupted them. "Me, I suppose." The African-American newcomer, with hair so short he was almost bald, long muscled arms, legs, and torso, wearing a graphic T-Shirt and jeans, had already made three girls swoon. Zeus's face lit up upon seeing him. "Horus! Heyello keyousin!" Horus smiled. "Heyello keyousin to you too. You still remember that ridiculous accent we used in grade school?" "Like I'll ever forget, mon fréré." Rachel interjected, "Wait, you know this guy?" Now Poseidon answered, with a tinge of bitterness, "Horus was one of Zeus's trio of friends in seventh grade, along with me. So Horus, what are you doing here? I thought you were attending Thebes High?" "I was. Then the alchemy lab exploded with half of the school. One ha-di too much and not enough hi-nehms. So now we're stuck here." "We? You mean-?!" "Yup." "Everyone-!?" "Uh-huh." "Then that means... oh god..." "Yep. It's gonna be a weeirrd two weeks." Rachel's mouth dropped. "Two weeks!?" Zeus's face lit up on this. "Two weeks!? Oh dude you gotta go on the grand tour!" "Sure, why not. Food, Supreme, Basketball, and Tennis Courts first," Horus replied with a smile. "Oh those are down this hall-oh hey Mnesomyne!" Mnesomyne, a pretty, blond haired girl with her hair in a ponytail smiled and waved back at Zeus. "Mnesomyne?" Horus asked. "Girlfriend. And in junior year too." "Nice! So we were..." "Oh yeah the basketball court is this way..." As Zeus and Horus trailed away, Poseidon was left alone with Rachel. "Well, see you Don. Tartarus bought some new anti-spyware for the school computers that'll shut my system down if I don't break it within a week." And with a flip of her fiery red hair, she was on her way. Poseidon was left alone, until he saw another newcomer go through the doors, a girl this time. And this time, it was one that he knew. A girl with jet black hair, slightly tanned skin, and a slight, graceful frame walked into the building. Nephthys, his elementary school crush, and Poseidon felt his heart beating faster. He was considering running up to her and was already two feet closer when he saw her usher another teenager. His face was pale, his hair was jet black, he wore an Armani suit, pants, and loafers, and was a bit taller than Nephthys herself. Poseidon didn't pay attention to him until the two of them shared a kiss, which made him stop in his tracks. The duo walked in, and Nepthys saw Poseidon, with an expression mingled with awkwardness, surprise, and guilt growing on her face. "Oh... uh... hi Poseidon!" She said awkwardly, but the boy talked in a formal and jovial manner. "Hello, er, Poseidon!" He greeted in a mix of Irish and French accents. "I am Seth Fowl. Nice to meet you." He shook hands with Poseidon. Poseidon took on a sort of strained expression. "I see you know my girlfriend already!" Poseidon's eyes flashed in anger at this. Girlfriend?! "Yeah, that's right," he said fiercely as he hid his balled fists. "I know her," Or at least I thought I did, he thought and he looked at Nephthys contemptuously. "Yeah," Nephthys responded sheepishly. "We've met." Seth, ignoring their tone of voice and strained and awkward expressions, broke the tense silence. "Well then! I guess we have to head to our dorms now. See you then Poseidon!" He wrapped his elbow around Nephthys's and steered themselves away, leaving Poseidon alone, now looking stricken. Category:Greek God High